<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by LadyDanger420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982751">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420'>LadyDanger420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>boyfriend speedrun any% [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Role Reversal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short ficlets for Kinktober.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>boyfriend speedrun any% [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally just finished this. My brain is awful.</p><p>Hopefully I can stick with it though, I've got lots of fun ideas planned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I want you to get yourself off. I'm going to sit here and watch, and if you do a good job maybe I'll let you get me off, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey nodded so fast he almost made himself dizzy, already palming the bulge in his pants. Getting bossed around by Gordon never ceased to give him a little thrill down his spine—having the little man take charge while they were getting busy was a one-way ticket to boner town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction through his sweats was delicious, but it wasn't quite enough. He whined, not wanting to disobey Gordon but desperate for something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can take your pants off. Slowly, though. I want to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly ripped the drawstring trying to get it untied, but forced himself to slow down at a warning hum from his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving his sweats and boxers down made him hiss at the feeling of fabric sliding over his dick, trying not to rush through it like he desperately wanted to. Finally, though, he was free, his dick bobbing up from confinement to rest against his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey looked up towards where Gordon sat on the headboard, panting heavily and waiting to be given permission to continue. Gordon looked almost as wrecked as he did, green eyes staring heatedly down at him as he traced his fingers over his own tented pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"p-please?" Benrey all but whined, fingers curled into the sheets beneath him to keep from touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead. I want you to tell me when you're getting close, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M</span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” His voice pitched up at the end, a heavy shudder running through his body as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. There wasn't enough blood in his brain to consider drawing it out, instead he just started working his hand over his leaking cock like a man possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for him to reach the edge, panting and letting out a sharp whine as he released his length, claws digging into his thighs instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hhhhh- m'close." Gordon looked down at him with an approving smile on his face. At some point he'd shucked his own pants as well, palming his cock and watching the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." He praised, sending a jolt of heat through Benrey's body. "Go ahead now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly blacked out at the sheer bliss of his release, snarling as he spilled into his hand and across his stomach.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>